Spinoffs
Spinoffs Overview The Spinoff series is a set of spinoffs of the original Auto Theft game. It served as a replacement after the DLC season preceding it was cancelled. The four Auto Theft Spinoff games are Auto Theft Agency Wars, Auto Theft First Response, Auto Theft City Control, and Auto Theft Gang Wars. Agency Wars, City Control and Gang Wars were made my Jacob's team and First Response by Jimmy's team. The spinoffs are the same game as the original Auto Theft re-released, however the original story and DLCs are absent. The four spinoffs have their own unique storylines, and each one adds a new aspect of gameplay. Agency Wars' aspect is world dynamics: riots and a tsunami which engulfes the state. First Response allows the player to play as police officers and police the state. City Control allows the player to manipulate things in the city through a hacking system. Gang Wars lets the player join a gang and fight rival gangs and coordinate their own. Agency Wars' dynamic is the only one which doesn't grant the player any new abilities, instead the aspect affects the map. They were released in order of Agency Wars (2016), First Response (2016), City Control (2017), and Gang Wars (2018). They take place in order of Gang Wars (2013), First Response (2015), City Control (2016) and Agency Wars (2016). Two spinoffs were cancelled;'' Dead Rising had the player control Michael De Santa in the zombies universe trying to relocate his family. ''Powers Unleashed took the franchise to a different side and told the story of a student named Daniel Hopkins dealing with a new supernatural power; people have been known to have powers in the Auto Theft universe, namely Michael Ramsbottom and the gang girls, and this spin off looked into it. City Control is a prequel to Agency Wars, and First Response is a prequel to the Inspector Ark DLC. Protagonists Main Agency Wars *Franklin Clinton *Trevor Philips First Response *Edwin Jardetzky *Glendal Milone *Ardal Olsen City Control *Harold Norburg Gang Wars *Levi Andrews *Darren Jones *Enrique Vasquez Temporary Agency Wars *Chop City Control *Ardal Olsen *Ben Interactivity Auto Theft has previously seen branching storylines and choices available to the player which can change the outcome of the story, prominently in the Main Story, which the option to choose the ending, and in the Rivalry Ark. Interactivity returns in Auto Theft Agency Wars. Depending on the players actions, a character called Lamar can survive or die. Additionally, there are two endings to the spinoff, both resulting in the deaths of the antagonists Michael De Santa and Terry, but one resulting in the death of Franklin and the other the death of Trevor, with no way of saving both. First Response and City Control have no interactivity. Gang Wars is set to return interactivity. Releasing format City Control was released all together traditionally, with a short DLC months following. However, Agency Wars and First Response's missions were instead titled as episodes. Episodes were released occasionally over the course of a few months, so the story wouldn't be played through instantly to add hype. Agency Wars released in two different Seasons, Season 1 and 2, both charged separately. First Response was also released in two seasons, Core and Additional, but were both charged as one. Gang Wars released in three seperate segments, each segments containing lots of missions. This was done to add the previously seen episodic hype, but released a larger quanitity of missions as it was complained about how only a couple of missions were added to AW and FR and players quickly got bored. Cancellation Cancelled November 2018.